


Fearful child

by Draya09



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya09/pseuds/Draya09
Summary: Nathaniel was raised in fear and knew little else.





	Fearful child

**Author's Note:**

> Found an old bit of a story and decided to share it. Might not be the best since I'm low on sleep and energy.

Nathaniel had spent his early years afraid.

He had been afraid of many things and of almost everyone he knew.

His father's harsh words and sharp blades.

The punishment he knew was coming as soon as he  
messed up with the blade lola had been teaching him to wield.

Fear for the help that snuck and bandaged Nathaniel's cuts and sang soft songs that turned into sobs and screams that haunted nathaniel as lola and his father made him watch these people be killed for daring to try and bring some small comfort to a scared child.

He grew up fast and learned early to trust no one,his mother telling him he could never be too careful.

She would whisper to him at night like a mantra‘’Trust nothing, you never know who is lying to you Nathaniel trust no one or it will get you killed”

“We can only trust each other” mary would say her eyes intense and looking like storm clouds over the ocean as they tried to outrun their blood and fear filled past.

The memories of that big house in baltimore pressed down on him,surrounding him in fear until he felt like he was drowning in it. It sucked him down into the dark vortex and held on tight.

His only freedom had been the exy he was allowed to play if he had been good and done well at what his father had demanded he learned that day.

Now he was older and exy could be played whenever, it didn’t need to be earned learning how to cut a pig into pieces or by knowing how to escape from someone looking for him.

He had a different name and a new family.  
One built on trust and care for each other one who taught him new things like how to cook s'mores or build a fort of blankets and pillows.

People who knew his past and still accepted him and wanted him.

It amazed him watching the little broken group of people slowly morph into a family he could depend on and trust.

The fears he had changed and evolved as he started to want to protect his foxes, his family.

He no longer had to fear the people surrounding him. He was able to count on the others and learn to ask for help and let them in.

The years passed and the memories of that cold lonely house in Baltimore slowly faded and was replaced with a home Neil and Andrew built.

That small fearful child named Nathaniel could finally wake up beside someone he loved and feel safe.

He was safe and he was home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any comments are appreciated and feel free to leave tips.


End file.
